Datamon's Revenge
by Sora2
Summary: Sora has a dream that datamon has come back for his reveng. The first part isn't thaht good, but it gets better, and it turns into a taiora.This is my first fic, but if you want to you can flame. r/r
1. Default Chapter Title

One day the digidestned and their digimon decided to camp out in the digiworld.They split into pairs to get the food. The pairs were: Kari and Mimi getting the fish, Joe and Izzy were getting fire wood, and Matt and T.K. were getting water. Sora and Tai stayed at camp and cooked the leftover fish from yesterday.suddenly, Sora started talking.   
"Tai, I had a dream last night, datamon came back, and he said he came to finish me off."  
Sora said this with saddness in her voice. Tai was worried. there was a noise comming from the bushes...suddenly... Kari and Mimi popped out.Mimi was even more bubly than normal.  
"Ohhh we caught just sooooo many fish, this must last us a milion billion years!" Sora saw Kari roll her eyes when Mimi said this.Sora flashed kari a quick smile, she knew Mimi could be annoying at times.Then Matt and T.K. came, followed by Izzy and Joe.Teneomon fried the fish.They all ate happily. Izzy was developing a new hard drive for his computer, and Sora was thinkinghard about her dream. She had a feeling that Tai was too.  
  
Tai knew datamon would come up with a worse plan than last time. Matt was telling T.K. a ghost story, they were about to go to bed. Joe had finally stopped complaining about his hay fever, Mimi was gabing on and on to palamon about how she was missing a super special hair appointment, and Kari was also listining to Matt's story. Sora noticed a concerned, yet dazed look in Tai's eyes. She was wondering if Tai was thinking about datamon, but why would he be? Pretty soon, everyone had gotten inteanced in Matt's story, even Tai, Sra, And the digimon.The story was loosing it's touch, because Matt got tired. It got boring, and everyone fell asleep, forgetting to assighn someone to keep night watch. Sora had the dream again that night. It was clearer, and more horrible than before. Sora screemed in her sleep.It woke Tai up, he moved over and lay near Sora so she would be ok. That night, he had the same dream as Sora. He woke up, Sora and biyomon were not beside him.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*end of part 1~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  



	2. Chapter 2

Datamon's Revenge: 2  
  
Tai was worried, he checked his digivice, no signal. He had to wake the others so he could tell them about Sora, and the dreams. As Tai told the srory, he could barly talk he was so upset, Kari and T.K. burst into tears, Mimi looked as if she just dyed her hair green, Joe, Izzy and Matt's mouths were hanging open. Sora had been captured by datamon.  
  
"Digital bomb!! "datamon yelled.  
He had knocked Sora and Biyomon out. He looked around Sora for her crest, the crest of love. It wasn't there.   
Hours later, Soa awoke."BIo, Biyomon?"  
"don't worry, I'm right here Sora."  
"Biyo, where are we?"  
"Sora, datamon has taken us again, everyone else was sleeping."  
"Oh No!"  
Sddenly , a disembodied voice came out of nowhere.  
"There is no little Tai here to save you this time!!! BUWAHAHA!"(evil laugh)  
"Don't worry Sora, I'll save you if you ever need help."  
"I've never doubted you Bio, and I never will."  
"Well, anyways , datamon has taken us to a jungle, but, it is conceled, this is a place kind of like Piximon's portal, and the hiding tree we saw on our first day here."  
"Then we can just walk out, right?"  
"No, Sora, datamon has also used his digital bomb attack, and planted bombs all over, and to top it off, he has made invisable berriers, they are unbreakable clear walls."  
"Hey, Biyomon, my crest is gone!!!"  
"Sora, i was just about to black out when i saw datamon check for it, he couldn't find it either."  
"Sora and biyomon spotted a stream, Sora climbed a tree, along with biyomon, biyomon decided to make nests in the tree, because it was safe, and they did need a place to sleep.  
Sora went to the stream and started to fish, while she sat fishing, she was thinking about the group mainly Tai)   
  
Tai had been VERY VERY VERY smart!! Remembering that last time datamon caught Sora he wanted her crest, and if he got her over the night, he would destroy it. Althouth, he would not look for it there with so many people around, but when he had hidden her, if he took her. He had hid it safely in his chest pocket. Tai showed everyone.  
T.K., barley able to talk through tears asked "Tai, how will we find Sora if we don't even know where she is?"  
Tai wasn't sure, neither was anyone else for that matter. Tai knew Sora loved to climb trees, so he climbed one and sat on a branch to think.  
  
At that very moment, Sora climbed her tree in datamon's jungle. Biyomon was tending to the fish, and Sora started humming, it cheered her up a little bit. Bioymon joined in, she started singing along with Sora's humming.  
  
Tai was still thinking har in his tree, when a song popped into his head. He could hear Sora's beautiful voice humming.  
He thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Datamo's Revenge: 3  


  
Tai told everyone that he heard Sora and biyomon humming and singing, he could still hear biyomon's song. Strangly enough, no one but Tai could hear it. He realized that the song was comeing from Sora's crest. He quickly took it out of his pocket, he gave it to the others, and they all tried to hear the song, they were holding it up their ears, but still, no one could hear it! Finally Tai gave up, and reluclentl repeated the final verse of the song to them, hopeing for a clue to where Sora was.Tai repeated biyomon's words:  
  
The wether hear is crummy  
Datamon is as boring as a mummy,   
he scattered bombs all over the place, there is no space  
there's an invisable wall  
we'll never get out at all.  
  
(i know it's a cheesey song, but when I can't think of anything else it'll work)  
  
Tai knew Sora needed help, this place sounds dangerous...  
T.K. and Kari burst into tears again  
Tai was the only one who could hear Sora, he had an idea, maybe he could talk to her throuhg the crest, he gave it a chanec.  
"Sora, Sora, can you hear me?!"  
TAI?? TAI!! Help"  
"Sora, i heard the song, be carefull, that place sounds dangerous!"  
"I'm ok, so is biyomon. I thought maybe i could have biyo fly me over the bombs, but there's walls too, and she needs her strength incase datamon ddecides to attack."  
"And, Tai my crest is gone!"  
"Don't worry, I have it, that's somehow how I'm talking to you, I took it during the night just incase datamon got you. Where are you and biyomon?"  
"Biyomon said we were in a place like piximon's portal and the hiding tree, but I don't know where, Datamon knocked us out before we could do anything. Where are the others?"  
"They are here, but they can't hear you, I'm the only one who can."< I wonder why?>  
"Tai, I have to go, biyomon needs help making a fire, bye!"  
"Were looking for you now Sora, bye....."  
  
At that moment, satamon's voice came back:  
"I guess you have found a way to talk to your little friend, so, I'l make things hardr on you again!"  
Sora was quickly swalled by the ground, she fell down, it was a copy of the exact place she was in earlyer, but it seemed to be below it. Biyomon was in the real one, seperated from Sora. Then, she saw Tai, she went running to him, but, he dissapeared!  
Then datamon spoke:  
"Now I know who you really care about, and Tai will be captured!"  
"But, how do you know??"  
Sora looked around her, there were hollograms of all the others, Mimi, T.K., Kari, Matt, Joe, and Izzy. The person she saw was Tai.  
Sora was worried, and felt horrible,   
Sora was deep in thought:  
How do i get back to biyo?  
How come Tai was the only one who noticed me, where will he be put? I realize it now, I ----  
THUMP!!  
Tai landed in the tree to the far right of Sora  
Agumon was falling from the sky , Biyomon caught him  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Datamon's Revenge: 4  


  
Tai was about to jump out of the tree.  
"No Tai!" Sora yelled!  
Then, Tai remembered that this place he was in, where ever it was was filled with bombs. Tai tried to get to the stream near Sora, but there was an invisible barrier, that was why datamon put Tai there, so they wouldn't be able to get to each other, and try so hard that they'd have no remanning strength. Sora, being the soccer player she is, gave the wall a kick, it cracked a very very very little bit. They knew this would never work, for as they stood there in awe the crack repaired itself.  
  
"What happened to Tai and agumon?" asked T.K,  
"He must have been captured" said Matt cooly, he didn't care if Tai ever came back. Kari who just stopped crying about Sora, started crying hysterically about Tai. Joe spoke up "who should be the new leader of the group?"  
T.K. said "How about there is no leader, we'll all be happy"  
"O.K." everyone agreed, except Matt, who grumbled because he always got jealous of Tai leading the group.  
"Lets go look for Sora and Tai!" said patamon  
everyone went off moving towards the horizon line.  
  
Tai yelled loud and told agumon about the barrier. biyomon had an idea, if they all fired their attacks at the ground, maybe they could make a hole and get to Sora and Tai. They fired away, and after a few minuits, it worked.  
Tai had an idea, "biyomon, you digivolve and fly Sora to the real place, and agumon will make a hole on my side, and you can get me out.  
Biyomon digivolve to  
BIRDRAMON!  
The plan worked.  
Tai Sora, Agumon and Biyomon were reunited once again. They covered up the holes and, Sora was so happy to see Tai, that she hugged him!  
They all climbed up the tree, and decided on jobs. biyomon made extra nests for Tai and agumon, Sora went fishing, Tai got fire wood and agumon lit the fire.  
They all ate happily, and tai gave Sora her crest. After dinner, they were bored, so decided to swim in the steam, they knew there was nothing dangerous in a stream. They played a lot of games, likle tag, marco polo, and sharkes and minnows.  
They played for a hilee, then went to their nests, soaked in their dripping wet clothes, feathers, ans in agumon's case, scales/skin/whatever he has.  
That night datamon came and crushed sora's crest, he left it there for her to find it.  



	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: OK, I finally put one on, and guess what, fox kids isn't gonna come and read this, so ..... I own digimon! yup all of em it's my idea! I'm so great, of corse! and, if they actualy do for some strange weird reason, it's obvioously a joke!  
n.e. ways , i'll get on with the story, but :  
I NEED IDEA FOR A NEW STORY SO PLEASE E-MAIL ME SOME IDEAS AT:  
Siriusblack02@aol.com  


  
  
Datamon's Revenge: 5  
  
  


The others had found a spot for the night.  
  
Sora had awaken, so had Tai. When Sora showed everyone her crest, a chill went down their spines  
Tai remembered he had a question to ask Sora.  
"Sora, how did I get here?"  
Sora explained how she made datamon capture him by accident.  
"That made mme realize Tai, that I.... I love you!"  
"I love you to Sora!"  
Sora had never seen that side of Tai before, even thouhg they'd been friends sence they were 1 year old! Anyways, they were both happy and hugged. They cried happily, and the tears combined, and fell, they splashed onto Sora's crest. It rebuilt it!   
"Sora, I can warp digivolve now." said biyomon, who was watching with agumon in the higher branches of the tree.  
"How do you know?"  
"Well, when I was back in the yokomon village as a yokomon, we had a saying that was alaways said before we ate, but I only remembered it now. It goes: When love and courage unite, yokomon's power ignites. That means I can warp digivolve."  
"Cool! Lets try and see what you turn into!" said Tai.  
"We can't, what if datamon comes, we need our strength."  
"Well here's your cahnce!" came datamon's shrill, cold, evil voice.  
He fell out of the sky, and before they had any chance to respond, he started to attack.  
  
Sorry this part is soo short, but the final part is like tripple this, i think!=0) I hope you like it, and if u do, or if u don't PLEASE review it! Reviews are really fun to read, expecily cuz i wrote it, so please review it!  



	6. Chapter 6

Datamon's Revenge: 6  


Ok I hope you lilke it! Please review it!  
  
Biyomon digiwolve to...  
BIRDRAMON  
Birdramon warp digivolve to...  
PHEONIXMON!  
Pheonixmon was a very big, very buitiful scarlet bird with gold plumage,Her eves were the cloolr of firey saphires. she was reallly cool!(I donno what else to say)  
"Fire flame!" Pheonixmon yelled, she knew they needed to act fast and attack right away.  
Five blasts of fire came out of her wing,, on the right wing, all the fire blasts were shaped like birds, except the middle one, it was shaped like the crest of love. On the left wing, all was the same, but the middle blast was the crest of courage.  
All eight of the fire Birds hit datamon at once and he went sppiraling backwards. then, rhe love and courage shaped blasts tghingys joined,, and when they hit Datamon, he dicinagrated into a million pices.  
  
Tai: Yeah! You Go Sora!  
Augmon: WOW! That was great biyomon!  
Sora: Biyomon, I'm SOO proud of you!  
  
Now that datamon has been destroyed, the whole bomb/jungle place dissapears.  
"Lets finnd the others" said biyomon.  
"Lets go!" Tai yelled!  
Sora had an idea:  
"Tai, maybe... maybe if we put our crests together, we'll be brought back" she said  
it worked.  
Tai landed next to kari. They happily hugged, silent tears happily streaming down kari's shining face. Moments later, Sora fell out of the sky. tai caught her.Everyone starrted bursting with questions, and T.K. ran up to sora and hugged her knees. With occasional help from tai, agumon, and biyomon, sora expalined the story. Everyone had liked the story, but mimi suddenly blurted out  
"Did datamon have a w style, i mean has he been keeping up with the trends?"  
Everyone sweat droped at mimi's ignorance, then burst out laughing.  
It was time for all of the digidestned toreturn home.  
"see ya patamon"  
I'll miss you gatomon"  
"gomamon,no more cheezy jokes" said joe with a slight laugh.  
"Ooh palamon, i'll send you my fashion magaziens!"  
"Tentomon, you watch out now"  
"see ya gabumon"  
"i'll see youo soon agumon!"  
"Miss you biyo"  
everyone went home. Sora was out practing soccer, thinking about the hard day.  
She heard a noise behing her.  
"Oh, hi Tai, thanks for catching me today!"  
"it's nothing "said Tai, he gave sora a kiss on the cheek and lefft>  
  
  
THE END!  
  
  
E-mail me at digimaniac88@aol.com PLEASEREVIEW!  
  
  


  
  



End file.
